This invention involves an elevator in which the elevator hoist motor and the door motor utilize controlled alternating current power.
Elevator cars are typically moved by a hoist motor and the car doors are opened and closed by a door motor. The proper voltage and frequency current is provided by a hoist motor inverter to the hoist motor based on instructions from a hoist motor controller, and the proper voltage and frequency current is provided to the door motor by a door motor inverter based on command input from a door motor controller.
There are instances where the hoist motor and the door motor are operated simultaneously to increase a car""s operating efficiency. For example, immediately before the car reaches or leaves a floor, the door motor is driven along with the hoist motor. Also, releveling (aligning the floor of the car with the floor at the entrance) may be performed while doors are opened.
Thus, while high performance, general-use elevators may require that the hoist motor and the door motor be driven simultaneously to increase operating efficiency, certain home elevator applications do not require high operating efficiency. For such elevators, the need to provide separate hoist motor inverters and door motor inverters has contributed to the cost of the product.
What is needed is a means for decreasing the overall cost of a home elevator, or the like.
In order to accomplish this purpose, this invention is equipped with a hoist motor that moves a car, a door motor that opens and closes the car door or doors, an inverter section that simultaneously controls the voltage and frequency of the current provided to the hoist motor and the door motor, and a control section that sends instructions to this inverter section to control the speed at which the car travels and the speed at which the door opens and closes. It is constituted so that the proper voltage and frequency current will be provided to the hoist motor from the inverter section until the car reaches a floor; and, after the car reaches a floor, the proper voltage and frequency will then be provided to the door motor from the same inverter section.